Hiruhan
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: Su réplica hace suspirar a Himuro que pese a su desilusión sonríe. Seguramente por encontrarlo aún terco y renuente a todo esto. Y él no se disculpa, ni se preocupa. Hay tiempo, lo sabe. Pues su padre aún debe quedarse y Shuuzou no tiene en mente subirse pronto a un avión. Por ello vuelve los ojos a la ventana, mirando en ella una tarde que todavía no tiene ánimos de apagarse.


**H**_iruha__**n**_

**P**or _**A**_omine _D_aiki**.**

* * *

_Quién hubiera pensado que Shuuzou puede ser intimidado por un ikemen_

* * *

"Shuu"

Nijimura escucha, atento, con la vista relajada puesta en el paisaje urbano trazado al otro lado de la ventana. Ese de medio día acalorado que se filtra hasta la recámara, iluminándola por completo. Descansando los rayos ardientes de un sol postrado en su punto más álgido sobre su pecho.

Separando los labios, Shuuzo deja escapar un sutil gemido que es seguido de cerca por su fogoso aliento, dejándole su paso húmeda la boca.

Unas finas manos danzan sobre su piel, desde los muslos hasta la cintura, realizando pasos seguros pero delicados. Y el baile solo tortura como complace a Nijimura que aprieta los dientes y tuerce la boca en ese puchero tan característico de su persona.

"Por favor"

Oye y cierra los ojos.

"Separa las piernas"

Registrando la voz galante, suave, que le ruega. Girándose para ver de frente al sujeto que tiene encima.

"¿Por qué no lo haces como siempre que se te da la gana?"

La expresión que pone es una tranquila, pese a que el tono suena algo hosco, es una mueca pacífica que se enciende cuando los pómulos se le colorean en el momento en que el otro sonríe, cerrando los ojos y abriéndole las piernas cariñoso.

"No quiero obligarte"

"_Hmph_, no me jodas"

La mofa se le escapa, abochornándose, desviando la cabeza, sin fijarse que ahora mismo lo están mirando. Arrugando las cejas, sintiendo la maldita vergüenza acelerarle el paso de la sangre en las arterias.

"Pero eso es justo lo que voy a hacer, ¿recuerdas?"

Esa cínica declaración lo vuelve hacia su compañía, manteniendo los ojos bien abiertos. Topándose con una sonrisa ladina y una mirada seductora que se acentúa gracias al lunar soberbiamente colocado en ella. Sin notar que su ceja izquierda se ha enarcado por el escepticismo del momento.

No dice más. Se queda callado, el aliento se le ha ido cuando a Himuro le ha dado por descender lento entre sus muslos. Clavando amable los largos dedos en su piel. Tomando con esa boca la punta de su miembro. Besándolo en una velocidad calma, desesperante. Tragando cuidadoso, procurando no morderlo. Darle tiempo a él, a Shuuzou, de acostumbrarse al gesto que está haciendo. Y ese detalle dispara el lado reflexivo de Nijimura que suspira entrecortado mientras trata de no elevar las caderas impulsivamente.

Tatsuya sube un poco para después bajar mucho más que la primera vez. Diestro devora toda la anatomía importante que yace ubicada entre las largas y torneadas piernas de Shuuzou. Rozando con la punta de la nariz el vientre plano de este cada vez que se hunde. No lo encuentra difícil y poner a prueba la paciencia de Nijimura es un deleite. Por ello torna lento los movimientos y recalca los giros o las largas lamidas que se le escapan a propósito.

"_Eres tenaz, Shuu_"

Piensa Himuro cada vez que engulle el pene de Nijimura con su garganta.

La visión es en sí por sí sola lo suficientemente erótica para incomodar a Shuuzou. El bello rostro de Tatsuya, las facciones exquisitas que lo arman, deformándose por el éxtasis que le provoca complacerlo es suficiente, demasiado. Y Nijimura exasperado lo empuja de la cabeza con fuerza para detener el acto. Sin embargo Tatsuya presiona las manos en su carne, y Shuuzou recuerda que pese a la frágil apariencia de Himuro, este es un sujeto peligroso, misterioso y lo suficientemente poderoso para someterlo si ese fuera su intención.

Resiste, mordiéndose el labio, presionando enérgico el canino contra este, arrugando el entrecejo y tensando cada fibra de su cuerpo. Pero en el instante en que Tatsuya desliza su habilidosa lengua por debajo de sus testículos, una corriente eléctrica lo desmantela haciéndolo que se venga y gimiendo con la boca cerrada.

"_Mmm_"

Durante el orgasmo ha tirado sin quererlo de la sedosa cabellera de Himuro, que sagaz se ha bebido todo absolutamente todo sin problemas.

El pecho se le agita, entre inhalaciones y exhalaciones un tanto desastrosas. Mientras que su compañero se relame los labios manteniendo esa grata, amable y galante mueca que le enaltece la belleza.

"_Tsk_"

Irritando un tanto a Shuuzou.

"_Este sujeto y esa actitud madura que tiene es como si Kise se hubiera tragado a Akashi"_

La simple comparación armada dentro de su cabeza le amarga el rato. Pensar en sus estúpidos kouhais por un momento como este es asqueroso. Ellos seguramente siguen siendo unos lindos tontos y creciendo agigantadamente. Ganando, doblegándolos a todos los que se interpongan ante ellos.

Ya repuesto Nijimura mira con esa expresión sobrada que denota cierta altanería y desprecio a Tatsuya que enseguida se percata de ello, mirándolo por igual o más descarado.

"¿Sucede algo, Shuu?"

Esa sonrisa, ese ritmo grácil de su voz, provocan a Nijimura.

"Esta posición me está matando"

"Oh, ¿sí?"

Durante la charla Shuuzou se las arregla para sacarse los bóxers por completo con solo usar los pies, y Tatsuya para reptar por el cuerpo de este en busca de rozar los labios con los ajenos sin dejar de contemplarse ambos en ningún momento.

En el interior de la pupila de Himuro una picardía hechizante se desata, en los iris de Nijimura una seriedad y hostilidad sosegadas. Es un intercambio severo, salvaje y excitante. Que se contiene en un grado tan maduro como dos veteranas fieras que se han erigido en alma más veces de las que puedan ser capaces de recordar o traer al campo de batalla.

Shuuzou decidido empuja del pecho a Tatsuya, invirtiendo al tiempo sus posiciones. Dejando recostado a Himuro y sentándose completamente desnudo a horcajadas sobre éste.

"No me subestimes"

"I don't"

Tatsuya luce complacido, sobre todo cuando a Shuuzou le da por restregar sus genitales contra los vestidos de este. Su comportamiento es más agresivo, menos delicado, un contraste suculento entre ambos. Himuro posa las manos a cada lado de sus caderas, queriendo y tratando de en cualquier momento tomarlo de los glúteos para masajearlos descarado.

Shuuzou continúa meciéndose, dejando que Tatsuya se divierta con su trasero.

Es medio día y la sed a cada paso se acrecienta. Inconsciente —en apariencia—, Shuuzou se relame los labios, despacio, marcado, con ánimos de provocar al de abajo. Sabe que lo consigue al sentir las manos de Tatsuya apretarle firmemente las nalgas e impulsarlo a aumentar la constancia del roce.

"You're in a good mood"

"Yeah"

La forma en que contesta es tranquila, serena, sin mucha soberbia o altanería. Porque Shuuzou está relajado, pese al asfixiante clima y la intensidad de aquel acto que manejan ambos.

"¿No crees que es tiempo de dar el siguiente paso?"

Tatsuya corre los dedos hasta su recto, dejándoles justo en la entrada, mientras le invita con esa hermosa mirada. Nijimura regresa la vista pero una calma al tiempo en que deja de menearse.

"No. Hoy no"

Su réplica hace suspirar a Himuro que pese a su desilusión sonríe. Seguramente por encontrarlo aún terco y renuente a todo esto. Y él no se disculpa, ni se preocupa. Hay tiempo, lo sabe. Pues su padre aún debe quedarse y Shuuzou no tiene en mente subirse pronto a un avión. Por ello vuelve los ojos a la ventana, mirando en ella una tarde que todavía no tiene ánimos de apagarse.

* * *

終わり.


End file.
